Printing systems are complex and can include numerous components that work cooperatively to form an image. Each printer component can perform a specific function that enables the printing system to produce the desired image. For example, a printing system can generally include a photoreceptor device, such as a drum or a belt. During operation, a charging device can act upon a photoreceptor surface to charge the photoreceptor surface uniformly. Subsequently, an exposing device can act on the photoreceptor surface to selectively dissipate the charge on the photoreceptor surface to record an electrostatic latent image. A developing device (usually called developer) can then act on the photoreceptor surface to develop the latent image into a toner image.
In order to produce a multi-color image, the described operation can happen multiple times. Each time, the photoreceptor surface can sequentially pass the charging device, exposing device and developers. During each pass, after being charged uniformly by the charging device, the photoreceptor surface can be exposed to generate the electrostatic latent image, then one developer can be chosen to apply toner particles of one color to the electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoreceptor device to form a toner image of one color. Multiple passes are needed to form toner images of different colors. The toner images of different colors are then placed together in a state of superimposed registration with one another to form the multi-color toner image. The multi-color toner image can then be transferred to a sheet of substrate and fused onto the substrate.
Multi-color printing systems can require multiple developers. When one developer is in working status to apply toner particles to a latent image, the other developers need to be put into non-working status so that they will have no effect on the current specific latent image or have no effect on the developer that is working to avoid color intermingling. When a latent image requires another developer to apply different toner particles, the previous developer needs to be switched to non-working status so that it will have no effect on the current latent image. Therefore, during printing, it can become necessary to switch the status of each developer. The status switching generally involves movement of numerous components within the printing system. Such movements can introduce transient force to the printing system, and thus decrease image quality.